Quarter Time
by CloudSomnia
Summary: RE-POST KRN TADI GK BISA D BUKA  ketika Eunhyuk sedang gundah gulana, tiba-tiba datang Donghae, namja aneh yg tiba-tiba menghiburnya. tapi kok...?


**Quarter Time**

Cast: Haehyuk

Genre: i'm not sure—Romance?

I don't know if this genderswitch or yaoi, but I chose to make genderswitch because I'm not very good at making yaoi

-story—

Di sebuah taman di tengah kota Seoul, di salah satu bangku taman, duduk seorang yeoja berambut kemerahan bernama Eunhyuk. Yeoja itu merengut.

_-Mian, Hyuk-ah, tapi aku menyukai Kibum—_

"AAAARRRGGGGGHHH! Siwon sialan! Jadi selama sebulan ini dia selingkuh? Gila!" jerit Eunhyuk sambil menarik-narik rambutnya sendiri. Tapi sedetik kemudian pipinya memerah. Dia menahan tangis.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, tepatnya pada pukul 11.30 A.M. tadi, Eunhyuk diputuskan oleh pacarnya, Siwon, yang ternyata sudah sebulan ini akrab dengan teman sekelas Eunhyuk, Kim Kibum. Padahal Eunhyuk selalu berpikir Siwon setia dan memang tidak ada perubahan berarti dari Siwon. Tapi, eh, 30 menit yang lalu Siwon malah membuat 'pengakuan dosa'nya.

"Diputusin tiga kali dalam lima bulan, udah rekor kali ya?" pikir Eunhyuk putus asa. Yap, dalam lima bulan ini, Eunhyuk memang sudah tiga kali diputusin. Yang pertama, Hangeng, hanya bertahan satu bulan. Itu karena Hangeng jatuh cinta pada Heechul, kakak kelas Eunhyuk. Lalu Yesung. Satu setengah bulan mereka jadian, Yesung memutuskannya karena menyukai adik kelas mereka, Ryeowook. Dan sekarang, Siwon, yang bertahan paling lama—2,5 bulan—malah selingkuh sama Kibum.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas. "Memangnya apa yang salah dariku?" teriaknya sampai-sampai sebagian orang-orang yang sedang berjalan-jalan di taman itu menoleh heran. Tapi Eunhyuk tidak peduli. Lagi-lagi dia menghela nafas.

"Katanya, setiap kali kamu menghela nafas, kamu membuang beberapa detik hidupmu loh," tiba-tiba seorang namja duduk disebelah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Nuguseyo?" tanya Eunhyuk. Namja itu tersenyum lebar.

"Lee Donghae. Namaku Lee Donghae," kata namja bernama Donghae itu sambil menyodorkan tangannya. Eunhyuk menyambut tangan itu. Kenapa aku seperti pernah melihatnya ya? Pikir Eunhyuk dalam hati.

"Aku Lee Eunhyuk."

"Boleh aku memanggilmu Hyukie?" Eunhyuk membelalakkan matanya. Tapi sebelum dia sempat protes, Donghae sudah melanjutkan. "Ada masalah ya?" tanyanya.

"Eh? Ani, itu..." setidaknya Eunhyuk masih berpikir: menceritakan masalah pribadinya pada orang asing bukanlah hal yang benar.

Tapi sepertinya Donghae juga tidak mau tahu tentang masalah Eunhyuk, karena setelah itu dia berkata, "Aku punya masalah besar."

"Ne? Apa?"tanya Eunhyuk. Donghae menatapnya.

"Kamu janji mau membantuku?"

"Ne? A..." belum sempat Eunhyuk menjawab, Donghae langsung nyengir lebar.

"Kajja! Ikut aku!" Donghae menarik Eunhyuk tanpa mempedulikan Eunhyuk yang berteriak-teriak protes.

-Lotte World—

"Masalahmu ada di sekitar sini? Kamu kehilangan adikmu ya?" tanya Eunhyuk sedangkan yang ditanya hanya nyengir.

"Ani... masalahku ini," kata Donghae sambil mengeluarkan dua tiket masuk dari sakunya dan memperlihatkannya pada Eunhyuk. "Tanpa sadar aku membeli dua tiket, padahal aku tidak tahu siapa yang akan kuajak ke Lotte World. Kamu mau membantuku?" pinta Donghae.

Eunhyuk merengut. "Jadi ini yang kamu bilang masalah besar?" katanya sambil melipat tangan.

"Jebal?" kali ini Donghae memohon sambil memasang wajah anak anjing. Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tawa.

"Mianhae, sebenarnya aku mau membantumu, tapi kamu kan—"

"Mau kan? Ayo kita masuk!" Donghae langsung memotong kalimat Eunhyuk dan menariknya. Di depan loket, Donghae langsung mendorong Eunhyuk.

"Sana! Kamu yang kasih tiketnya!" kata Donghae.

"Kenapa aku? Kan kamu yang ngajak!" protes Eunhyuk.

"Penjaga loketnya seram! Aku takut! Palli!" Donghae mendorong Eunhyuk lagi. Eunhyuk menggerutu pelan dan menyerahkan dua tiket masuk itu pada penjaga loket. Petugas loket mengerut heran melihat Eunhyuk.

"Nona—"

"Palli!" Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk. Samar-samar Eunhyuk mendengar si petugas loket menggumam. Tapi karena tidak terlalu jelas, Eunhyuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

"Nah, pertama kita mau ngapain? kamu mau apa?" tanya Donghae pada Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa tanya aku? Kan kamu yang ngajak ke sini?" Eunhyuk bertanya balik. Donghae mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Kau bukan teman bermain yang asyik."

Eunhyuk mendelik sebal. "Ya! Kalau aku memang bukan teman bermain yang asyik, memangnya kenapa? Lagipula kan kau—yang datang entah dari mana—yang mengajakku ke sini! Mana aku tahu apa yang ingin aku lakukan!" omel Eunhyuk tidak jelas.

"Sepertinya mood-mu sedang jelek," Donghae nyengir. Tapi Eunhyuk tidak menjawab. Donghae menunjuk komidi putar. "Ayo naik itu!" kata Donghae dan menarik Eunhyuk ke sana.

"Kamu suka?" tanya Donghae saat mereka naik kuda-kudaan itu. Tapi lagi-lagi Eunhyuk tidak menjawab. Diam-diam hatinya mencelos. Kalau lihat kuda, dia jadi ingat Siwon. Maklum, julukan Siwon kan kuda. Dan kalau dilihat-lihat, wajah Siwon sepertinya memang mirip kuda. Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil atas pikirannya sendiri. Tapi kemudian senyum itu menghilang. Dia kecewa.

Diam-diam Donghae dapat melihat wajah sedih Eunhyuk.

#*#*#*

"Lihat sudah jam berapa ini!" tunjuk Donghae pada jam raksasa di tengah taman.

Eunhyuk menoleh ke arahnya. "Jam 12.30 P.M..."

-kruyu~k—

"Bukan aku," kata Donghae sambil mengulum senyumnya. Eunhyuk menunduk malu. Donghae menarik tangannya. "Ayo, aku traktir makan siang!"

"Jangan tarik aku terus!" sentak Eunhyuk sambil menggembungkan pipinya. "Kita makan disana!" tunjuk Eunhyuk pada sebuah kafe ice cream. Donghae menggeleng tidak setuju.

"Aku traktir disana saja! Itu toko kenalanku, siapa tahu dia mau memberi kita diskon!" tunjuk Donghae pada sebuah kios wafle yang hanya terdapat sebuah meja dan dua kursi kayu didepannya. Tidak terlihat satupun orang yang tertarik untuk sekedar mampir.

"Toko sepi itu? Kurasa aku akan punya banyak alasan untuk mengomentari makanannya," kata Eunhyuk sambil mengiringi Donghae yang berjalan ke sana duluan.

"Kau tidak akan punya alasan," Donghae mengedipkan matanya. "Hyung! Annyeong!" sapa Donghae pada namja yang menjaga kios itu.

"Donghae!" Namja itu melirik Eunhyuk. "Nugu? Yeojachingu-mu?" tanyanya dengan mimik wajah usil. Donghae hanya terkikik kecil, tapi Eunhyuk yang kelabakan.

"Anio, anio, Ahjussi..." kata Eunhyuk sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan panggil Ahjussi, dong, nona. Aku kan belum setua itu," kata namja itu. Eunhyuk semakin salah tingkah.

"Sudahlah, Hyung. Kami mau makan disini, bukan mau mengobrol denganmu," potong Donghae segera. Donghae mempersilakan Eunhyuk untuk memilih duluan. Eunhyuk melihat-lihat papan menu (topping wafle, kayak mau beli crepes gitu). Dari gambarnya, semua terlihat enak.

"Eeemm, aku mau banana cream saja," kata Eunhyuk.

"Mau minum apa?" tanya Donghae.

"Susu stroberi," Eunhyuk menunjuk vending machine di sebelah Donghae. Donghae segera mengambilkannya. Mereka duduk berhadapan di satu-satunya meja yang ada di depan kios itu.

"Massita!" seru Eunhyuk. Donghae tersenyum.

"Apa kubilang?" kekeh Donghae. Eunhyuk tidak menghiraukan. Dia sibuk menekuni wafle-nya. Donghae menyesap kopinya pelan. Dia ingin bertanya sesuatu, tapi mungkin lebih baik tidak pada saat Eunhyuk makan. Mungkin setelahnya.

"Ahh, aku tidak menyangka, ternyata wafle ini sangat enak sekali. Kenapa tidak ada yang mampir ya?" kata Eunhyuk setelah memakan potongan terakhir wafle-nya. Eunhyuk menyadari Donghae memperhatikannya.

"Donghae-sshi? Ada apa?"

Donghae menggeleng. "Sejak sejam yang lalu kan, Hyukie selalu memanggilku dengan 'kamu'. Kan jadi kayak orang asing," kata Donghae pura-pura sedih.

"Yah! Kamu juga!" tunjuk Eunhyuk. Lalu dia tersenyum. "Wae?"

"Kita berteman?" tanya Donghae.

"Kamu mau menjadi temanku?"

Donghae hanya tersenyum.

"Boleh," kata Eunhyuk sambil menyedot susu stroberinya. "Kamu boleh menjadi temanku."

"Kalau begitu, meu menceritakan masalahmu?" kata-kata Donghae itu sontak membuat Eunhyuk terdiam.

"... haruskah aku menjawabnya?"

"Teman saling membagi cerita dan perasaan."

"Tapi kamu orang asing."

"Kamu bilang aku temanmu. Ayolah, Hyukie, aku tidak mau kau menelannya sendirian," kata Donghae dengan wajah memohon. "Coba ceritakan, mungkin setelah itu kamu bisa sedikit lega," bujuk Donghae lagi karena Eunhyuk tetap diam.

"... Sebenarnya aku baru saja diputuskan pacarku..." Eunhyuk mulai bercerita. "Aku sangan suka sama dia, dan kupikir juga sebaliknya. Dia pacarku yang bertahan paling lama. Tapi tadi siang dia bilang..." Eunhyuk mulai terisak. Dia tidak bisa melanjutkan. Eunhyuk menenggelamkan wajahnya dan menangis tanpa suara.

#*#*#*

Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian, Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Donghae yang ada di depannya menjulurkan sapu tangan. Dan sekotak susu stroberi yang masih dingin di hadapannya.

"Sudah lega? Atau masih mau cerita?" tanya Donghae lembut. Eunhyuk mengambil sapu tangan yang dijulurkan Donghae dan bersungut.

"Bagaimana kalau marah-marah?" tanyanya. Donghae mengangguk menyilakan.

Eunhyuk menarik nafas. "Tapi, setidaknya sejak tadi siang aku sudah bebas dari namja semacam Siwon yang jahat! Setidaknya aku ngga perlu lagi berurusan sama namja-namja BRENGSEK kayak dia!" Eunhyuk marah-marah sendiri.

"Ehm, kamu terlalu frontal," kata Donghae sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri yang berstatus sebagai namja.

"Maksudku, kan, yang 'kayak' Siwon," kata Eunhyuk sambil melotot galak.

"Berarti aku...?"

Eunhyuk berpose berpikir. "Siapa tau...?" katanya usil.

Donghae cemberut. "Kalau begitu susu stroberinya aku ambil lagi yaaa," kata Donghae sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kotak susu itu didepan wajah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang sepertinya baru sadar Donghae membelikannya susu stroberi mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Jangaaaannnn!"

#*#*#*

"Photobox, yuk!" ajak Eunhyuk. Donghae tertegun sebentar.

"Ayo! Kita lihat siapa yang paling narsis!" tantang Donghae.

Mereka langsung mengunjungi stand photobox dan mulai berfoto dengan narsis. Mereka melihat-lihat hasil photo mereka sambil tertawa di jalan.

"Yah, mau kubelikan kalung?" kata Donghae sambil menarik Eunhyuk ke salah satu stand aksesori di pinggir jalan. Hanya saja stand itu sedikit tersembunyi dan tidak ada satu pun orang yang mampir untuk sekedar melihat-lihat aksesori-aksesori lucu disana.

"Yang ini lucu," kata Eunhyuk sambil meraih salah satu kalung yang berliontin monyet berwarna coklat dan memeluk sebuah hati.

"Monyet? Kayak ngga ada yang lebih lucu aja," protes Donghae.

"Eeh, monyet tuh lucu banget tau! Ayo, belikan untukku!" kata Eunhyuk. Eh, kalau begini kita kayak pacaran aja, pikir Eunhyuk dalam hati. "Ka, kalau tidak mau belikan, aku bisa beli sendiri kok!" Eunhyuk cepat-cepat meralat.

"Kalung itu pasangan loh," tiba-tiba penjaga stand berbicara. Dia menunjukkan pasangan kalung itu. "Untuk yang laki-laki, monyetnya memegang mawar dan menghadap ke kanan. Untuk yang perempuan, monyetnya memegang hati dan menghadap ke kiri," jelas penjaga stand itu.

"Hooo," Eunhyuk mengut-mengut. Tapi dia kan tidak mau kalung pasangan dengan Donghae.

"Kubelikan ya, Hyukie!" kata Donghae tiba-tiba. Eunhyuk melotot, melarang Donghae. Tapi Donghae keburu memasangkan kalung itu ke lehernya.

"Cocok banget sama kamu kan?" kata Donghae sambil menunjuk cermin yang memantulkan diri mereka. Donghae juga memakai kalung itu. "Kamu suka?"

"Aku..." Eunhyuk merasa aneh. Ada sebuah perasaan bergejolak di hatinya, tapi dia tidak tahu perasaan apa itu.

"Ayo, kita foto!" ajak Donghae. Eunhyuk menurut.

#*#*#*

"Kamu senang hari ini?" tanya Donghae. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.56 P.M..

"Ne, gomawo. Ngomong-ngomong, Donghae-sshi, apa kamu mengenalku? Kenapa kamu menghiburku seperti ini?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

"Hmm... eh, aku mau ke toilet dulu ya! Nanti aku jawab!" kata Donghae. Eunhyuk—entah kenapa—mengekor.

"Tungguin ya!" kata Donghae. Eunhyuk mengangguk. Entah kenapa, seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari toilet itu langsung memegang tengkuknya seolah merasakan hawa dingin sambil menatap aneh Eunhyuk. Tapi Eunhyuk tidak mempedulikan.

Matahari semakin terbenam. Sudah lima menit Donghae di dalam, tapi belum keluar juga. Eunhyuk ingin mengetuk tapi ragu. Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan terlihat Kibum berlari ke arahnya.

"Eunhyuk-sshi!" panggilnya.

"Kibum-sshi...? kata Eunhyuk bingung karena Kibum kelihatan terengah-engah.

"Eunhyuk-sshi... aku... kamu... datang..." kata Kibum tidak jelas karena kecapekan. Sepertinya Kibum memang mencari Eunhyuk sejak tadi siang.

"ada apa?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Aku ingin kamu menghadiri upacara pemakaman kakakku," kata Kibum.

"Eh, tapi aku menunggu temanku. Pemakaman kakakmu?" kata dan tanya Eunhyuk. Seingatnya Kibum tidak punya kakak. Matanya bolak-balik menatap Kibum dan pintu toilet.

"Apa temanmu masih lama? Kumohon, sebentar saja, Eunhyuk-sshi," pinta Kibum.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi dia memang sudah sejak tadi di dalam. Aku tidak bisa mengeceknya," Eunhyuk menunjuk tanda toilet laki-laki.

"Biar Siwon yang lihat," kata Kibum. Jantung Eunhyuk terasa seperti ditinju saat melihat Siwon. Masih ada sedikit perasaan marah dan kecewa pada Siwon. Sedikit?

Siwon sendiri masih canggung. Jadi dia tidak berani menatap langsung Eunhyuk. Beberapa menit setelah dia masuk ke dalam, Siwon keluar dengan kening berkerut.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa disini, Hyuk," kata Siwon heran. Eunhyuk juga heran dan merengsek masuk ke dalam. Diperiksanya setiap bilik di dalam toilet. Memang tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Eunhyuk-sshi, apa kamu marah padaku sehingga kamu berbohong?" tanya Kibum hati-hati.

"Apa?" sentak Eunhyuk. Langsung saja Kibum terkesiap dan menjadi gugup.

"Eh... maaf, aku tidak bermaksud..." kata Kibum cepat-cepat. Dia pikir Eunhyuk marah padanya—karena gara-gara dialah Eunhyuk putus dengan Siwon. Jadi Kibum pikir Eunhyuk hanya mencari alasan karena tidak mau memenuhi permintannya.

Tapi wajah Eunhyuk tidak terlihat sedang berbohong.

Siwon menepuk bahu Kibum. "Kibum-ah, upacara pemakaman Donghae akan segera dimulai."

"MWO?" sentak Eunhyuk tiba-tiba. "Siapa? Pemakaman siapa?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Eh... kakak kembarku... Donghae," jawab Kibum bingung karena Eunhyuk tiba-tiba bersuara keras seperti tadi.

#*#*#*

Orang yang ada di foto itu memang Donghae. Berarti dengan siapa Eunhyuk seharian ini? Atau lebih tepatnya... dengan apa?

"Kenapa marga-nya Lee sedangkan kamu Kim?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Kibum.

"Itu... karena orang tua kami bercerai," jawab Kibum. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kamu bilang seharian ini kamu bersama Donghae? Dia kan... meninggal kemarin," kata Kibum. Kemarin? Pikir Eunhyuk makin cemas.

"Aku memang bersamanya! Aku punya bukti!" Eunhyuk mencari amplop photobox-nya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Siwon. Eunhyuk kaget. Jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. Photobox-nya yang seharusnya bersama Donghae. Donghae-nya menghilang. Hanya ada Eunhyuk sendirian di foto itu. Matanya beralih pada foto kematian Donghae.

"Loh, itu baju yang dipakainya tadi siang," tunjuk Eunhyuk. Siwon mengusap tengkuknya, merinding. Sementara Kibum sudah menggapit erat tangan Siwon.

"Yah, Kibum-ah, apa sebelum ini aku pernah bertemu dengan Donghae?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Iya, kau ingat orang yang pernah membantumu mencari kalungmu yang hilang saat kamu kelas enam SD?" kata Kibum.

"Aku tak ingat," gumam Eunhyuk.

"—itu Donghae. Eh... dia bilang dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padamu," kata Kibum lagi. "Tapi dia sekolah di Mokpo saat SMP—saat orang tua kami bercerai—dia ikut Appa."

"Eh... jincha?" tanya Eunhyuk. Jadi namja yang tidak dikenalinya itu Donghae.

"Ketika tahu ketika kelas dua ini aku sekelas denganmu, dia seenaknya menyuruhku berteman denganmu, supaya aku bisa mengenalkannya padamu, tapi..." Kibum menggantungkan ceritanya sejenak. "Sejak seminggu lalu dia cerewet padaku, dia bilang ingin bertemu denganmu. Tapi kemarin dia meninggal karena kecelakaan. Appa memutuskan untuk melakukan upacara kematian disini. Karena menurutku tujuannya kesini untuk menemuimu, maka aku aku mengajakmu kesini," kata Kibum mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Bisa kalian temani aku ke Lotte World sebentar?" pinta Eunhyuk.

#*#*#*

-Lotte World—

"Ahjussi!" panggil Eunhyuk pada ahjussi penjaga loket.

"Ada apa, nona?" tanya ahjussi itu.

"Aku yeoja yang tadi siang memberimu dua lembar tiket. Memangnya Ahjussi tidak lihat aku bersama seorang namja?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ah, kau yeoja aneh tadi siang. Aku hanya melihatmu datang sendirian tapi kau memberiku dua tiket. Ini kelebihan tiketmu," kata si Ahjussi loket sambil memberikan Eunhyuk selembar tiket.

Siwon dan Kibum menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka melihat Eunhyuk belum juga percaya kalau yang bersamanya seharian ini bukan manusia tapi... hantu.

"Ayo masuk!" ajak Eunhyuk pada Siwon dan Kibum yang masih bengong.

Eunhyuk berputar-putar disekitar kios wafle dan aksesori yang didatanginya dengan Donghae. Tapi dua kios itu tidak ada.

Eunhyuk terduduk di salah satu bangku taman sambil menghela nafas.

"Oh iya, tadi di toilet aku menemukan ini," kata Siwon sambil merogoh sakunya. "Karena panik aku lupa memberikannya padamu. Siapa tahu ini punya... eh, Donghae." Siwon menyerahkan kalung monyet itu.

"Yah, aku pernah melihat ini," kata Kibum memperhatikan kalung itu. Eunhyuk membuka Hpnya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk foto kematian Donghae yang difotonya menggunakan HP.

"Sejak kapan kau memotret ini?" tanya Kibum.

"Tidak tahu, aku hanya ingin memotretnya. Apa kalung ini?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk kalung yang dikenakan Donghae di foto itu. Kalung monyet persis seperti yang diberikan Siwon.

"Ah... iya. Kalung ini pasangan. Satunya lagi ingin diberikannya padamu, tapi hilang," kata Kibum.

"Ini pasangannya," kata Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk kalung dilehernya yang sejak tadi disembunyikannya dibalik kausnya. Siwon dan Kibum jadi merinding.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah membahas ini lagi. Ayo kita kembali ke upacara," kata Kibum takut.

Baru saja Eunhyuk mau beranjak, tiba-tiba ekor matanya menangkap sosok Donghae di sudut jalan. Eunhyuk langsung berlari kesana.

"Donghae..." panggil Eunhyuk pada Donghae yang memunggunginya. Donghae berbalik dan tersenyum.

"kamu sudah tahu kan, kenapa aku menghiburmu?"

"I, iya," kata Eunhyuk gugup.

"Pulanglah, sudah malam. Aku juga mau pulang," kata Donghae. Eunhyuk menundukkan kepala, bingung. tanpa dia sadari Donghae berjalan ke arahnya.

-cup—

Eunhyuk merasa ada sesuatu yang menyentuh bibirnya.

"D, Donghae..."

"Kamu satu-satunya yeoja yang pernah aku sukai selama aku hidup," kata Donghae sambil menatap mata Eunhyuk (yang sebenarnya adalah Donghae harus berusaha mengangkat wajah Eunhyuk karena Eunhyuk mati-matian menundukkan kepalanya).

"N, ne... go, gomawo..." kata Eunhyuk gugup. Wajahnya amat sangat merah.

Donghae tersenyum dan perlahan melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk langsung menundukkan wajahnya malu.

"Eunhyuk-sshi!" panggil Kibum dan Siwon. Eunhyuk segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menyadari Donghae sudah menghilang.

#*#*#*

Eunhyuk merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Hari ini telah terjadi hal hebat dalam hidupnya. Jalan-jalan dengan hantu, makan siang dengan hantu, berfoto dengan hantu, disukai oleh hantu, lalu dicium oleh hantu. Eunhyuk menyentuh bibirnya.

Tapi tadi terasa hangat.

Eunhyuk membuka amplop photobox-nya. Loh, kenapa ada gambar Donghae didalamnya?

"Pasti tadi dia cuma mau bikin kita takut," gumam Eunhyuk. Dia meraih sebuah pigura berwarna hijau di meja di sebelah kasurnya, yang berisi fotonya dengan Siwon. Dikeluarkannya foto itu lalu digantinya dengan fotonya dengan Donghae. Eunhyuk tersenyum sendiri. Lalu diraihnya kotak aksesorinya dan menyimpan dua kalung monyet itu didalamnya.

"Uuuff, dingin~" Eunhyuk segera menarik selimutnya menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, lalu tidur.

#*#*#*

Donghae mengelus pelan rambut Eunhyuk yang tertidur. Ini yang terakhir, belaian terakhir sebelum Donghae benar-benar meninggalkan Eunhyuk.

-enam tahun lalu—

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Donghae pada seorang yeoja kecil yang sedang mengorek-ngorek tanah di antara semak-semak. Yeoja kecil itu menatap Donghae dengan mata bulatnya yang berair.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Kau kehilangan sesuatu?" tanya Donghae berusaha menutupi kekagumannya pada kecantikan yeoja kecil didepannya.

"Bisa kau bantu aku mencari kalungku yang terjatuh disekitar sini?" pinta yeoja itu.

Sepanjang sore Donghae dan yeoja itu mencari, akhirnya kalung itu ditemukan di sekitar tanaman mawar didekat gedung sekolah.

"Gomawo!" kata yeoja itu riang. Donghae membaca liontin kalung itu.

"'Eunhyukie'? itu namamu?" tanya Donghae.

"Iya. Aku pergi dulu, terima kasih sudah membantuku," kata yeoja itu sambil membungkuk. Lalu pergi.

#*#*#*

-THE END—

Review wajib!

Fiuuhhhh *ngelap keringat, perut keroncongan* akhirnya selesai juga ngetik cerita ini. Ini cerita udah hampir busuk selama lebih dari tiga bulan yang lalu ini.

PEMBERITAHUAN: detective maknae mau hiatus bentar, si Youngjin ngga mood ngetik, dasar! Ntar aku paksa-paksa dia. Dia kecapekan kali ikut bimbel OSN *preett, udah dari dulu kok*

Super Junior in Wonderland-nya juga nunggu dulu. Penyebab nya ada dicurhatanku dibawah. Ngga baca juga ngga papa.

Senin kemaren pak guru sosiologi-ku nyetel Mr. Simple dikelas, asyik bgt. Aku yg dikenal paling kalem jadi paling nyaring teriak, buahahaha. Trus Selasa melukis di piring keramik, aku gambar Eunhyuk~~! Piringnya aku kasih nama 'The Unyu Plate' hehehe.

Kalo ada yg mo liat gambarnya nih: (di Twitter-ku ini) http:/t(.)co/Kw0inJVx (itu tanganku loh yg megang, putih gk?*ditabok*)

Credit gambar: http:/a4(.)sphotos(.)ak(.)fbcdn(.)net/hphotos-ak-ash4/394657_208975522518414_107559205993380_471353_1700859553_

(hilangin tanda kurung, tau kan?)

yg di review ceritanya aja ya, ato potonya, jgn curhatan author

_Signed,_

_Annisa Nur Aini a.k.a So Young Ra a.k.a Clouds_

_29 Januari 2012_

AUTHOR`S CURCOL:

Banyak kejadian nih, berapa minggu ini, termasuk kejadian gw nangis semalaman kayak orang bego gara-gara yesung. Sialan. Gw sampahin tl-nya, tapi memang gw cinta setengah mati sama tuh orang kurang dari tiga hari udah gw maafin dia.

Kenapa aku nangis? KARENA DIA UDAH PUNYA PRINCESS GITU LOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!*mata berapi-api* bukannya gue sirik nih, tapi kalian setuju ngga sih, kalo mentang-mentang tu orang bisa ngikutin yesung kemana-mana, kasih dia hadiah-hadiah mahal, jadi dia dibilang CLOUDS BOMOR WAHID? Hah! Picik banget tau ngga. Oke, suka-suka dia aja mo ngapain, duit, duitnya kok. Cuma aku sakit hati aja. Aku juga tersinggung sama orang-orang yang bilang: "kita itu Cuma fans, jangan mimpi jadi pacarnya deh" OH, KALO GITU GUE NGGA BOLEH JATUH CINTA SAMA YESUNG SEBAGAI MANUSIA? Gue cinta Yesung bukan sebagai idola, nonsense banget gue nangis semalaman gara-gara dia dipasangin sama cewek lain (si CLOUDS NOMOR WAHID ITU KAN PRINCESS-NYA YESUNG) kalo gue Cuma suka yesung sebagai idola. KALO GUE CUMA FANS, GUE BAKAL NANGIS KALO NGGA BELI ALBUM, PHOTOBOOK, DE EL EL. Tapi kemaren gue udah kayak orang gila, bahkan keliatan pucet gara-gara itu kasus. Apalagi kalo karena gue udah cinta sama yesung sebagai manusia? Sebagai COWOK?

Well, gara-gara inilah gue nge-stop bentar ngetik Super Junior in Wonderland, karena ada namanya yesung di ff itu kan. Pas itu aku marah sama dia, hehehe. Tapi sekarang enggak kok, tenang aja. Kayak yang aku bilang, aku cinta mati sama yesung, sampe ngebenci dia pun rasanya aku ngga sanggup. Gila, gila aja deh gue kalo yesung kawin nanti.

Oke, ini dia author`s curcol. See you next time.


End file.
